


DANGEROUS GAME

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Dominant Bucky, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my best shot at hot and filthy Bucky Barnes smut. I am truly terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANGEROUS GAME

I hate mornings. I also hate running. But I love Bucky Barnes more than I hate either, and he knew it. I’d almost rather die than get up before dawn and go for a run. But Bucky turned his sky blue eyes framed by sooty black lashes on me and slid out that plump, red bottom lip, damn near begging me to go run with him in the park the next morning. Of course, I melted like butter in the sun.

At 5:00 a.m. the blaring alarm jolted me awake. I whined and rolled to my side, pulling my pillow over my head. The alarm stopped and I felt the bed dip as Bucky sat up. I heard him yawn softly and the blankets rustled as he threw them aside and silently shuffled into the bathroom. The door clicked closed as I began to drift off again. My dozing was interrupted by a cold metal hand grasping my ankle and slowly pulling me out of my cozy haven.

“Wake up, doll. Time to get going.” He was entirely too cheerful for the ungodly hour.

I groaned loudly into the pillow and Bucky chuckled and pulled harder.

“Nooo… its still night!”

“Its 5:15, doll. Ya know, back in my day we’d already be up and headin’ to the docks by now.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t help you’re ancient. Sane people don’t wake up until the sun does,” I quipped as I kicked my ankle free and rolled out of bed, stumbling toward the dresser. I began fumbling around for my leggings.

“You said you wanted to do this with me, don’t be so grouchy,” Bucky drolled.

I yanked the leggings up my naked lower half and fished a sports bra out of the top drawer.

“I tend to get that way when I’m running off 3 hours of sleep, thanks to you,” I huffed as I stripped off Bucky’s shirt I had slept in.

“I don’t recall hearin’ you complain about that.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. I reached up to tug the bra over my head and froze when I felt his finger trail up my bare side. “If I remember correctly, you were beggin’ for it.” I slapped his hand away and jerked the bra on.

“Shut up Bucky.” Bucky threw his head back and laughed. I shoved past him to the closet and grabbed an old t shirt, threw it on and grabbed my sneakers. I tucked the shoes under my arm and snatched a pair of socks out of the dresser. I stomped to the door, yanking it open.

“Lets get this over with,” I muttered. Bucky followed me out, still chuckling.

I stepped into the elevator and plopped down, pulling on my socks. Bucky just stood looking down at me with an amused expression on his face, eyes still crinkled with barely contained laughter. I glared back up at him as I tied my shoes.

“Oh, lighten up, doll. This’ll be fun.”

I stood to my feet and crossed my arms, glowering at him.

Bucky sighed drily and fished a set of keys out of the pocket of his black track pants. He twirled them around a metal finger, eyes sparkling.

“We’re gonna steal one-a Iron Ass’s fancy cars,” he cocked his head to the side, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow.

“The Audi R8.”

My eyes glinted and he smirked. I loved Tony’s fast cars. Bucky was never that impressed. “I’ll be dazzled when he makes one of ‘em fly,” he always insisted. “His old man made one that could fly. Almost,” he would mutter. 

The elevator dinged and opened up to the garage floor. I trotted out toward the Audi, biting my lip to keep from smiling from ear to ear. Bucky hit the unlock button and I stepped into the passenger side, breathing in the clean, new car scent. I leaned back into the soft leather as Bucky slid into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine purred and he flashed me a mischievous grin. My eyes gleamed back with the same amount of devilment and I gripped the handle on the door. Bucky slammed the gas and we went squealing out to the street, and I laughed as Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde came blaring out of the speakers.

*************************************************************************************************************

An hour later I fell back into the car with much less elegance than I had before. I wheezed as I swiped my arm over my forehead, trying to catch the sweat threatening to drip into my eyes. Bucky dropped into his seat and slammed his door. He snorted.

Still heaving, I glanced over at him. The fact that I was in no sort of running shape wasn't the only reason I was having difficulty breathing. James Barnes was a damn work of art. Running alongside him was more difficult than running alone. Normal breathing took a lot more work when he shed his zip up hoodie, leaving him in a black tank top that was obscenely tight. His track pants were slung so low it was damn near scandalous, and he had thrown his soft hair into a messy bun that made my heart palpitate. Combined with the smug look he gave me when he caught me ogling him and the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he ran, breathing was damn near impossible. 

He was still lightly panting, his massive chest rising and falling more rapidly than usual. Sweat left a light sheen over his skin and pooled in the dip of his collarbone. A few damp strands of brown hair had fallen from his bun and were stuck to his neck. I whimpered internally. But when I saw the roguish half-smile spread across his face I realized it hadn’t just been in my head.

“Whats wrong, doll?”

I knew I’d been caught. I tilted my head, glaring insolently into his bright blue eyes.

“I hate running.”

“Aw, but its good for ya,” he bantered back as he pulled out into the street, taking us back to the tower.

I bit my lip as I eyed his sinewy flesh forearm hung over the steering wheel.

“I can think of other much more… enjoyable ways to get my exercise.”

Bucky’s eyes glinted darkly, warning me. I smirked devilishly right back as I realized the power I had over the situation.

“While running behind you does offer a great view of that backside of yours, I’d much rather bounce up and down on your cock to get my leg work in.”

His flesh fingers twitched and I bit back a laugh.

“I could always hold a squat or a wall sit while you fuck my mouth,” I goaded him further. “That would be much more fun than just running.”

His flesh fist gripped the steering wheel, his tricep bulging and forearm tightening. I spread my thighs slightly and groaned.

“You’re teasin’ me doll,” his low timbre sending shivers across my skin. “That’s real brave of you.”

I blinked innocently up at him and turned my body to lean against the door. 

“Oh, doll,” I teased maliciously. “I haven’t even started teasing you yet.”

I slipped my right hand into the front of my leggings. I brushed over my clit and sighed lightly, biting my lip. Bucky’s jaw clenched. I captured the bundle of nerves between two fingers and my hips bucked slightly. I circled my fingers faster and harder, moaning softly. I noticed Bucky’s breath becoming strained, and that we were almost back to the tower. I went for the kill. 

My fingers slid down into my slick entrance and began to pump in and out. I dipped my left fingers under my waistband and began to work my clit. I dropped my head back against the window, moaning and sighing seductively. I ground my hips forward and shamelessly rode my fingers. Bucky gripped the steering wheel. His flesh hand was nearly all white. His metal hand had slightly bent the left side.

“Careful, baby,” I breathed, massaging my bud harder. “If you break anything in this car Tony will have your ass.”

Bucky snapped his head to face me. His ice blue eyes were on fire. I met his fierce gaze until my eyes slammed closed as I pushed myself over the edge.

“Mmm… oh fuck…SHIT!” I mewled loudly as my thighs trembled slightly. We had reached the tower and Bucky flew into the garage as I pulled my fingers from my throbbing folds. I sucked them clean as he screeched into the parking spot. Before he could move or speak I threw open my door. I stepped out of the car and stretched, giving him a good view of my ass. I turned around to grab my water bottle out of the console, knowing he had a clear view down my bank top.

“I think I need a shower… I’m really dirty.” 

I winked at him, straightened and turned on my heel toward the elevator. I didn’t get three steps before I was slammed back into the passenger door. Bucky’s hands gripped my forearms and his hard body pressed me against mine. “You don't know when to quit, do you?” he snarled. His eyes were blazing. “You tease me, get me all worked up, tryin’ to push me over the edge. Did you ever think about what would happen if you did?

His flesh hand clasped my wrists together behind my back and he shoved two metal fingers into my still soaked cunt. I cried out and thrust my hips into him. He pulled them harshly against my sweet spot, over and over again until I was nearly screaming and my vision began to blur. He felt my sex pulsate around his fingers and he abruptly jerked them out.

“No, no… FUCK,” I sobbed.

“What is it doll,” Bucky taunted, metal hand reaching up to tug on my hair. “Once wasn’t enough? Your fingers not good enough?”

I closed my eyes and whimpered. Bucky tightened his metal hand in my hair and pulled hard.

“Answer me,” he growled.

“No!” I cried. “No, please…”

“What do you need?”

“To cum,” I wailed. “Please, I need to cum, please!” 

His eyes smoldered with lust. He once again dipped a metal finger between my folds, stroking my clit slowly. I lay my head back against the car door. “Please, I’m sorr-“

“What do you want?” He demanded again gruffly.

“To cum, please,” I gasped, aching in need.

“You want to come?”

“Yes.”

 

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement. Then he took both hands off me, stepping away completely. I moaned in frustration.

“You want it?”

“Yes, please!” I whispered.

His grin was predatory.

“Then get on your knees and beg for it.”

I immediately dropped to the floor in front of him. I sat, hands in my lap. “Please…”

“Please what?” His eyes glinted hungrily.

“Please let me suck your cock.”

Bucky groaned slightly, deep in his chest. He yanked his top over his head, dropping it to the ground next to me. He slid both large hands down his hips, taking his loose pants with them. They fell to his knees. He straightened, staring down at me.

I moaned pathetically. God, he was so beautiful I couldn’t breathe. He towered over me. His muscles bulged underneath skin glistening with sweat. A thin trail of dark hair ran down his lower abdomen, ending at the patch of short, dark curls above his perfect cock. 

I wrapped both hands around his length and stroked it once before covering the tip with my mouth. I lapped at his slit, twisting my tongue around and sucking gently. Bucky’s fists clenched. I took more of him into my mouth, still stroking and rolling my tongue along the bottom. An animalistic grunt ripped from his throat and he gripped my head with both hands. He began to drive his cock forward, straining to fit as much as he could inside my mouth. Saliva began to drip from my mouth down to my chest, and each thrust produced lewd, slippery noises, which only aroused him more. The tip bumped roughly against the back of my throat and I gagged.

“Take it,” he rasped, fingertips digging into my scalp. “Take it all.”

I took a deep, shuddering breath through my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, willing my throat to relax. Bucky pulled my throat down his length until my nose brushed his pelvis.

“Ah, fuck. Good girl. Yes… yes…” He began to grunt through gritted teeth. He fucked my throat wildly. I sucked in air through my nose when I could. My eyes watered and tears rolled down my face. Bucky abruptly wrenched himself from my lips, leaving me a choking, mewling mess. His hands shook slightly and his chest heaved.

“What do you want?” he ground out.

I slid my mouth down his shaft once more, a long strand of saliva connecting my bottom lip and the tip of his length when I pulled away. His abs tightened. I ran my swollen lips slowly up the underside.

“Ruin me,” I breathed out against him.

Before I could blink Bucky had lifted me to my feet and was backing me into the side of the car once again, yanking my tank top down as my back crashed into the door. He pulled out my breasts, harshly sucking each nipple as he did. My body curved into him and I moaned breathlessly. His hands began to travel downward and he ripped my leggings nearly in half. I stepped out of the tattered garment, too caught up in lust to care.

Bucky sank down, kissing between my breasts as he hooked both arms under my knees. He clutched my hips, positioning my quivering sex over the tip of his throbbing cock. He shoved my hips down roughly, forcing me to take his entire length at once. He stretched me out, filling me so completely. My head fell back and I cried out as he began to grind my hips down punishingly. He held me open so wide, driving himself deeper than he had ever been. The pleasure was so intense it nearly bordered on pain. My mouth hung open, but the screams caught in my throat. Bucky slammed his hands against the car and hammered into me faster. I screamed his name and my nails scraped up his back.

“Bucky… oh god, Buck… shit… ah, fuck!” I was keening and moaning. “More… Bucky, don’t stop…I’m so close…” 

Bucky stepped away from the side of the car, dropping me to my feet. I whimpered pitifully. He dragged me to the hood of the car and I collapsed on my chest against it. He jerked my hips up, kicking my legs apart. He plunged deep into my dripping heat once again. His flesh hand cracked down on my ass as he set a relentlessly bruising pace. He gripped the stinging flesh and cursed. My screams and moans were obscene, bouncing off the concrete walls, filling the large room.

“Sh, doll,” Bucky groaned. “Everyone in this tower’s gonna hear you.”

I bit my lips and tried to suppress my cries. His length brushed my sweet spot and my knees nearly buckled. A scream of pure ecstasy fell from my lips.

Bucky huffed out a rough laugh. “Maybe that’s what you want. You like it don't you, knowin’ someone could walk in here and see you bein’ pounded into the hood of this car. You want someone to see you being fucked hard.”

His mouth was so vulgar. I nearly came from his gravelly voice and filthy. Nearly. I wasn’t done with him yet. I turned my head to look back at him.

“You call this hard?” I panted. Bucky’s eyes narrowing was the last thing I saw before my head was forced onto the hood, my cheek shoved against the cold metal. His flesh hand held my neck down while the metal hand gripped my hip so ferociously I could already feel purple bruises forming. He drove in and out of me, beating against my sweet spot, sweat from his forehead dripping onto my back. It wasn’t long before my body began to tremble.

“Bucky… James…,” I chanted his name uncontrollably as my pussy clenched around his cock. He groaned out my name and a string of profanities as he began to twitch inside me. I milked him for all he was worth and he removed his hand from my neck to support himself on the hood. As we both tried to catch our breath, Bucky pulled out of me and turned me to face him. He cupped my face and kissed me hard before resting his forehead against mine. 

“I love you, Barnes.”

He kissed my forehead. “I love you too.”

I looked around for my pants as he re-situated his track pants on his hips and leaned down to grab his tank top.

I snatched up the ruined bottoms. “How the fuck am I supposed to walk upstairs to our room?”

Bucky slung his top over his left shoulder and grinned wolfishly at me.

“I told you teasin’ me was a dangerous game. Shoulda thought of that before you decided to try and play.”

“You can’t be serious.” I gaped at him as he opened the driver’s door and ducked his head inside. He threw his huge hoodie over the roof of the car at me.

He winked audaciously. “Don’t ever say I never did anything nice for ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think!


End file.
